emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6577 (12th June 2013)
Plot Robbie heads off for court. Victoria isn't pleased with Adam as he decided to drink with Robbie rather than asking Moira for his job back. Andy overhears the conversation and tells Victoria that Moira has a new farmhand starting. Lisa's calls in sick at school for Belle. She talks about the situation with Zak and Belle overhears. She weeps. Ali asks Dan to speak to Dom to find out what Gemma is going to do over the baby. Gemma receives a text from Belle saying that they need to talk. Dom has arranged an appointment with a doctor for Gemma. She asks Alicia if she will come with them. Rishi gives Gennie her first driving lesson with him. Bob tells Kerry that she was only meant to be living with him temporarily, she asks him for a few more days as she reckons she's in with a chance of getting back with Andy. Moira explains to Natalie about what her responsibilities will be at the farm, Natalie tries to apologise for what she did with Cain but Moira tells her it's okay. Adam arrives at the farm and sees that Moira has employed Natalie. He makes an excuse and leaves. Sean strolls up to Belle in the village. Belle shouts at him, saying she hates him and starts hitting him. Debbie pulls her away. Ruby voices her idea of her and Ali taking on Gemma's baby to Ali. Robbie has got off from court with a fine, he celebrates his freedom in The Woolpack with Adam. Kerry's disappointed to discover Andy's still not interested in getting back with her. Debbie says to Belle that she should get even with Sean. Nikhil witnesses Gennie getting out of the car with Rishi. She tells him he's giving her extra lessons as she needs to pass her test to drive Brenda to hospital and that is more important than their stupid argument. Ruby tells Ali she's always wanted a kid and this could be the chance, Ali worries that Sean wouldn't be able to cope with seeing the baby everyday. Adam and Cain have a confrontation in The Woolpack toilets. Cain tells him the only person suffering from their fallout is Moira and to sort it out. Robbie has noticed Cain's car keys on the floor and picked them up. He's rang a mate and has found somebody to sell his car onto. He and Adam jump in the car to drop it off. Dom informs the Spencers that Gemma's abortion is booked for tomorrow. Ruby voices her idea to Dom and Alicia. Dom tells her no chance. Cain leaves the pub and notices his car has gone. He rings the police. Robbie is speeding around country lanes with Adam in the back seat. Dom apologises to Alicia, saying that they're good together. He wants her and Jacob to move in. Adam has swapped with Robbie and is now driving, Robbie winds him up from the passenger seat messing with the stereo. He takes his eyes off the road to turn the volume down and ploughs straight into a woman in the middle of the road, flipping her over the car. He goes to get out to check she's okay but Robbie convinces him to speed off. Kerry lies at the side of the road, her face bloodied, a beer can rocking against her foot. Cast Regular cast *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Gemma Andrews - Tendai Rinomhota *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem Guest cast *Natalie - Gemma Danielle Salusbury Notable dialogue Bob Hope: (to Kerry Wyatt) "Heathcliffe was wearing one of your undergarments as earmuffs this morning." Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes